Котенок Эдди by Amethyst Jackson
by little eeyore
Summary: Эдвард приносит Белле неожиданный подарок, который точно пришелся бы по вкусу семье вампиров-вегетарианцев. Но что же это? Автор истории - Amethyst Jackson, переводчик - little eeyore
1. Глава 1 Эдвард и котенок

**КОТЕНОК****ЭДДИ**

**THE EDDY SERIES**

**Автор****: **Amethyst_Jackson

**Переводчик****: **little_eeyore

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****: **http:/www (DOT) fanfiction (DOT) net/s/4293456/1/The_Eddy_Series

**Дисклеймер:** Все герои принадлежат С. Майер, история – собственность Amethyst_Jackson, перевод – little_eeyore

**Саммари: **Эдвард приносит Белле неожиданный подарок, который точно пришелся бы по вкусу семье вампиров-вегетарианцев. Но что же это?

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Размещение: Только на ****TwilighRussia****.****ru**** и ****FanFiction****.****Net**

**Глава 1. Эдвард и котенок**

**BPOV**

Я ждала Эдварда. Он обещал мне придти сегодня, прежде чем Чарли вернется с работы; на него это было не похоже - он никогда не опаздывал. Я могла провести остаток обеда со своим парнем-вампиром, а он куда-то ушёл.

Стук в дверь застал меня врасплох. Эдвард не возился с дверью, когда я была дома одна… Кто бы это мог быть?

Но нет, в двери стоял Эдвард и улыбался мне, как если бы у него был какой-то секрет, практически подпрыгивая с таким пылом, будто Элис завладела его телом.

- У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, - с радостью заявил он. А потом я заметила, что он держал руки за спиной, и подозрительно сузила глаза.

- Сюрприз?

Он закатил глаза на мой осторожный тон. – Тебе понравится, обещаю. Просто закрой глазки, пожалуйста? На минутку?

Я вздохнула и сделала, как мне сказали. Послышался странный писк, и я чуть не открыла глаза, чтобы подглядеть, но я понимала: Эдвард поймает меня. Наконец, он, как казалось, удовлетворился результатом. – Хорошо. Открывай.

Я открыла глаза и встретилась с _последней_ вещью, которую ожидала увидеть.

Зная Эдварда, я могла бы найти Порше, припаркованный около дома, или экстравагантные украшения в его руках, но _это_ не было чем-то из этих вещей. Это был… это был…

…_котёнок_.

Котёнок, крошечный, пушистый, рыжий, с четырьмя лапками, с большими глазами, он мурчал, глядя на меня самой восхитительной мордочкой во всей известной доселе Вселенной. Он совершенно прямо сидел в руках Эдварда, с любопытством разглядывая меня.

Я застонала.

- Эдвард! – выдохнула я. – Ты не понимаешь, к чему только что приговорил это животное, принеся его _мне_? Ты не обратил внимания, когда я рассказывала о том, как убила золотых рыбок?

Он фыркнул от смеха. – Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Он может остаться с нами, если это тебя тревожит.  
>Я вздохнула, увидев надежду в его глазах, глазах почти такого же золотистого тона, как и котенок. – Уверен, что в твоём доме его не съедят?<p>

Он протянул руки, чтобы передать мне котенка. – Никто и не побеспокоится. Он не пойдёт даже на закуску.  
>Я неохотно взяла котёнка в свои руки. Он казался довольным, возвращаясь в теплые руки и удовлетворенно прижимаясь к моей груди. И я поняла, что проиграла.<p>

- Проклятье, - проворчала я. – Восхитительно.

Эдвард фыркнул. – Так ты оставишь его у себя?

Котёнок счастливо мурчал, тыкаясь носом в мой подбородок. – Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор. Но у меня нет ничего, что нужно, чтобы заботиться о нём…

Он закатил глаза. – Ну да, ну да, я не купил тебе котенка и не помогу тебе присматривать за ним. Ему сделали все необходимые прививки, а всё, что нужно, лежит в моей машине.

Я покачала головой и, все ещё держа в руках котёнка, направилась в гостиную, и присела на диван. Эдвард, по-прежнему сияя победой, последовал за мной.

- А вообще, что подтолкнуло тебя подарить мне котенка? – спросила я.

Эдвард сел рядом со мной и посмотрел на котёнка, который с абсолютным удовлетворением карабкался по моему плечу. – Ну, ты полна решимости стать вампиром, и у тебя никогда по-настоящему не было домашних животных, так что я подумал, что тебе не помешает некий человеческий опыт.

Котёнок прополз по моим плечам, спустился на мои колени и теперь, моргая, нерешительно смотрел на колени Эдварда. Он нежно посмотрел на котенка и осторожно погладил его пушистую голову.

- Значит… ты смирился с моим желанием стать вампиром? – спросила я, не упуская возможности надавить на него для исполнения того, чего я жаждала.

Он вздохнул. – Я понял, что _я_ не смогу изменить твой разум.

Его губы скривились в неодобрении, но я ликующе ухмыльнулась. Он стрельнул в меня взглядом, полным чистейшего гнева, и возвратил своё внимание на счастливый маленький, пушистый комочек между нами.

- Знаешь, ему нужно подобрать имя, - сказал Эдвард. – Я подумал, что ты сама захочешь сделать это.

Я подняла котенка и повернула его к себе, рассматривая пушистую мордочку, пока тот с нетерпеливостью и замешательством разглядывал моё лицо – взгляд, который был хорошо мне знаком; и тогда я поняла, как хочу его назвать.

- Думаю, я назову его Эдди.

- _Эдди?_ – скептически произнес Эдвард. – _Почему?_

- Ну, если я назову его Эдвардом, мы будем путаться, не правда ли? - невинно спросил я.

Ответом мне послужило рычание, отчего Эдди тут же удрал на мои колени.


	2. Глава 2 Кошки и собаки

**Глава 2. Кошки и собаки**

**Присутствуют спойлеры** из «Затмения», но это тот сорт альтернативы «Затмения», где нет стаффа между Беллой и Джейкобом.

**BPOV**

Я проводила великолепный день со своим бойфрендом-вампиром и лучшим другом-оборотнем – с двоими, которые _наконец-то_ стали ладить, спасибо импритингу Джейкоба на Ли Клируотер (которая, как ни странно, тоже была оборотнем). Теперь у Эдварда не было проблем с Джейкобом, так как у него не было причин для ревности, хотя Джейкоб по-прежнему испытывал своё естественное отвращение.

Как бы то ни было, они пытались, поэтому сейчас я находилась вместе в саду вместе с ними и ещё одним существом: моим котенком, подарком Эдварда на мой день рождения. Я была поражена его глупостью, которая заставила меня отвечать за живое существо, когда я сама-то не могла сохранить себя в живых; но он поклялся, что Элис не видела в ближайшем будущем смерть котенка.

И как я _могла_ сопротивляться этому прелестному рыжему комочку из пуха, в особенности, когда он мурлыкал на руках у Эдварда? И я знала – независимо от того, что сказал Эдвард – он хочет котёнка так же сильно, как и я; и он заботился о нём даже больше, чем обо мне.

В настоящее время Эдвард шевелил сверкающими пальцами, бросая во всевозможных направлениях пятна света, за которыми охотно гонялся котенок (названный Эдди для того, чтобы позлить моего парня-вампира). Джейкоб предусмотрительно сидел в нескольких шагах от нас, искоса наблюдая за котенком.

- Что случилось, Джейкоб? – спросила я, оторвав глаза от проделок Эдварда и Эдди.

- Это так… так…

- По-кошачьи? – услужливо подсказала я, когда он переместил свой взгляд от котенка ко мне.

- Да, - угрюмо произнес он. – Почему ты завела котенка? Щенок был бы намного лучше…

- Я не люблю собак, - категорично произнес Эдвард, опуская руку, когда Эдди надоела их игра. Я взяла его и протянула Джейку, чувствуя вибрацию маленького тела, когда он заурчал.

- Дай ему шанс, - сказала я, усаживая его на колени Джейкоба. – Он очень дружелюбен.

Джейкоб протянул руку котенку, который тут же её понюхал, что было первой его ошибкой. Как только Эдди учуял его запах, он, видимо, начал испытывать отвращение к Джейкобу – с шипением, с вставшей дыбом шерстью, он изо всех сил вцепился когтями в руку Джейкоба.

- Ооооой! – заорал Джейкоб и стряхнул кота, который взлетел в воздух. Он изящно приземлился на землю, продолжая шипеть на Джейкоба. Прежде, чем я смогла среагировать – и пока смеялся Эдвард – Джейкоб превратился и погнался за котенком.

В страхе я пронзительно закричала, наблюдая за маленьким оранжевым шариком, который метнулся через поле. Я знала, что Джейкоб может легко поймать моего котенка, и ужасно волновалась из-за его безопасности, но Джейк, очевидно, не хотел причинить ему никакого вреда. Он, однако, преследовал беднягу до самой лесной опушки, где Эдди вскарабкался на дерево и взгромоздился на высокую ветку, все ещё шипя на моего собачьего друга.

Я застонала. – ДЖЕЙКОБ! И как я теперь его оттуда сниму? _Зачем_ ты это сделал? И ты теперь не сможешь превратиться, потому что не принес с собой ещё одни штаны!

Ответом Джейкоба было нечто похожее на лай, он подозрительно вилял хвостом. Я сузила глаза и уже была готова вылить на него устную атаку, но холодная рука на моём плече остановила меня.

- Я достану его, - сказал Эдвард. Он ухмыльнулся мне и стрелой рванул к дереву. Он вскарабкался так же легко – _легче_ – чем его тезка, и протянул измотанному существу руку.

Эдди выпустил жалобный «мяу», и я могла поклясться, что он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джейкоба. Я смогла услышать мягкий сдавленный смешок Эдварда.

- Не волнуйся, - сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы могли услышать мы с Джейкобом, - я не позволю щенку приблизиться к тебе.

Эдди неохотно спустился с ветки в ждущие руки Эдварда. Он взял котенка с той же мучительной нежностью, с которой обращался и ко мне, и я почувствовала, как растаяло мой сердце. Он был слишком милым, определенно слишком милым для вампира.

Рядом послышалось рычание, и я, закатив глаза, взглянула на Джейкоба.

- Эдди останется здесь, Джейкоб, - сказала я и поняла, что мои слова, должно быть, имели для него двойной смысл. – Знаю, тебе это не нравится, но… в конце концов, я больше люблю кошек…

Ответом Джейкоба стало маленькое «фу», когда Эдвард вернулся с травмированным котенком. Эдди напрягся и попытался – неудачно – впиться когтями в руки Эдварда. Котёнок казался немного расстроенным тем, что не смог поцарапать кожу вампира.

- А теперь, Эдди, - проворковала я, принимая котенка с протянутой руки Эдварда, - собачка будет с тобой дружелюбна.

Эдди с сомнением мяукнул.


	3. Глава 3 Разум кошки

**Глава 3. Разум кошки**

**EPOV**

_На этот раз я его поймаю… Он даже не видит моего приближения!_

Я ухмыльнулся про себя на наивные мысли тезки. Я сидел на диване в гостиной дома Беллы и слышал позади слабое рычание, невоспринимаемое человеческим слухом, которое издаёт готовое наброситься существо.

Я тотчас поймал его, с растопыренными когтями, готового напасть на меня. Оранжевый, голубоглазый котёнок с разочарованием ворчал на меня.

_Как он это делает? _

- Ко мне не так легко подобраться, как к твоей хозяйке, - усмехнулся я, опуская пушистый комок на живот. Он попытался меня оцарапать, но без толку, и, в конечном счёте, сдался и, дуясь, улегся.

Я услышал приближение Беллы и посмотрел на неё, увидев на её лице странное мечтательное выражение. Я поднял бровь, и она покраснела.

- Вижу, вы привязались друг к другу, - сказала она, наклонив голову к котенку. Эдди, положив морду на лапы, посмотрел на неё.

- Не совсем. Он снова попытался на меня напасть.

- Эдди! – пожурила Белла, падая на колени на пол и поднося лицо к котенку. – Почему ты хочешь напасть на своего папочку? Хмм?

_Папочка?_ Эдди мысленно усмехнулся, многозначительно посмотрев на неё. Я снова рассмеялся.

- Он делает это, потому что ему нравится бросать вызов. Вы с Чарли, со своими медленными человеческими рефлексами, - слишком легкие мишени.

Белла улыбнулась и стала чесать Эдди там, где ему это больше всего нравилось; он удовлетворенно мурчал.

- Ну, - согласился я, - нападает он на меня не из-за этого.

Белла нахмурилась. - И как ты это узнал?

- Я могу читать его мысли.

Белла перестала гладить Эдди, который с тревогой посмотрел на меня. "Ты можешь ЧТО?" - думал Эдди, в то время как Белла задала точно такой же вопрос. Я засмеялся.

- Кошки - очень умные существа, - объяснял я. - Они понимают человеческий язык и способны использовать это в своём разуме - просто у них не хватает физических приспособлений, чтобы общаться на словах.

Белла в изумлении смотрела на меня. - Так значит, он понимает то, что мы говорим?

_Конечно, понимаю, дурашка._ Я подавил хихиканье. - Да.

Она села на пятки и ухмыльнулась мне. – Что он думает о том, кто ты?

Я продолжил занятие Беллы – начал гладить котенка, заставляя его снова замурчать и делая его бесконечно более снисходительным ко мне, чем минуту назад. – Ну, кошки, как дети, – они понимают слова, но у них не хватает умственных способностей, чтобы понять многие идеи. Эдди осознает, что я отличаюсь от человека, но не понимает почему и как.

Белла усмехнулась. – Из-за Джейка он действительно был выбит из колеи.

Я фыркнул. – Человек-собака? Да, Эдди сразу не стал ему доверять. Он думает, что ты должна держаться от него подальше. Частично для твоей безопасности, а частично из-за запаха.

- Звучит знакомо, - сухо произнесла Белла. – Так что её он думает обо мне?

Я улыбнулся про себя, будучи в состоянии прочитать неподдельную привязанность в мыслях Эдди, которую тот испытывал к своей хозяйке. – Вообще, то, что ты - его фаворит. Он думает, что твои человеческие наклонности очень забавны, конечно, но ты кормишь его и балуешь, и ты теплая, и позволяешь ему спать в твоей постели. И он совершенно счастлив.

Белла неопределенно хмыкнула. – Это тоже звучит ужасно знакомо.

Я искренне рассмеялся и притянул Беллу, заставляя лечь рядом со мной на диван, двигая и на мгновение раздражая до этого добродушного кота.

- Ты нежная и теплая, - согласился я, проводя носом по её шее, - и мне нравится, что мне тоже разрешено спать в твоей постели. Надеюсь, я способен на более высокие рассуждения, чем кот.

Белла рассмеялась, и я не мог противостоять желанию поцеловать её. Эдвард вскочил на спинку дивана, чтобы избежать травм от нашей выходки.

_"Глупые люди"_, - проворчал он, а я был слишком занят, чтобы с иронией рассмеяться.

**THE END**

**T****/****N****:** _Это последняя зарисовка в этой милой серии. Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие. Большое спасибо за прочтение!_


End file.
